disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fagin's Barge
Fagin's Barge is the home of Fagin and his dogs: Dodger, Rita, Francis, Einstein, and Tito. The design is based on fishing boats in New York City back in the 1980's. Descrpition The barge is located somewhere in the City Docks in New York. The barge itself is surrounded by water, with a long stairway that leads down to a front door as the main entrance. The barge itself is mostly black-brown in color, with 4 windows on each side, a broken rooftop, a T.V. antenna and 2 poles (one of which is tied with the antenna to hang Fagin's laundry), a high chair used for fishing, and a small chimney pipe. Inside, there is a big room divided into small room parts that are used by Fagin and his dogs. Rooms shown *Rita's room: Where Rita sleeps and is later awakened by Tito and Francis' argument, later sleeps again after Fagin reads the gang a bedtime story, and notices Oliver sleeping with Dodger. *The T.V. Room: Where Francis watches Hamlet (which he knows by heart), Tito taunts Francis after Francis is annoyed by Tito's music racket and tells him to stop, Francis, Einstein, and Tito discuss their "loot", Francis and Tito argue over Tito's "loot", the gang get upset when they find out that Francis forgot that it was his turn to get the food, Dodger admits that Oliver did help him in the theft of Old Louie's hotdogs while watching a Baseball game, the gang mock Dodger's "monster story", Roscoe destroys their T.V. set, Fagin sadly sits after his meeting with Sykes and is later cheered up by the gang, Fagin accepts Oliver into the gang, Fagin reads a bedtime story to his dogs and recently Oliver, Fagin and recently Francis, Einstein, and Tito sleep, later Dodger sits when he's upset that Oliver wants to leave to return to Jenny, Fagin notices Oliver's new golden name tag collar, and finally, comes up with a plan on how to get the money to pay back Sykes. *Einstein's room: Where Einstein sleeps with a broken Tennis racket in his mouth as his "loot" and is later awakened by Tito. *The Music Room: Where Tito listens to music and dances with a wallet in his mouth as his "loot", which annoys Francis while he's watching Hamlet. *The Living Room: Where Dodger serves his friends the hotdogs he stole from Old Louie as their dinner; with Oliver's help, Dodger tells the story of how he got them with a slight exaggeration of Oliver as a monster, Oliver falls from the broken rooftop and spooks everyone, Oliver is discovered by the gang, the gang surround Oliver and ask him questions about how and why he came to their place, Oliver reveals the truth to them about the hotdogs theft, the gang develop respect for Oliver, a Dogpile occurs, the gang give Fagin a warm welcome home, Fagin is disappointed by his dogs' "loot", Fagin discovers Oliver, Roscoe and DeSoto arrive to shoo Fagin away so as to talk to their master: Sykes, Roscoe taunts the gang, DeSoto discovers Oliver and fails to eat him after being scratched on the nose by him, Oliver is protected by the gang from the evil Dobermans before a further misfortune is about to occur, Oliver is brought back the 2nd day by the gang after living at Jenny's home, Oliver sadly explains to the gang that he wants to go back, Oliver leaves with great sadness and sorrow, Dodger and the gang sadly watch Oliver go; not before being taken back in by Fagin, and Fagin writes the ransom note and draws the rendez-vous map after noticing the rich address on Oliver's new collar. *Dodger's room: Where Dodger and recently Oliver sleep. Gallery